Lightning
by Moony3003
Summary: After his night with Hotch, Reid faces an angry boyfriend in a confrontation that turns deadly. Sequel to 'Thunderstorm'. Contains slash. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me. I wish.

* * *

><p>Warning: Contains malemale slash. Don't like anything like that then don't read. Simple.

* * *

><p>AN: Sequel to 'Thunderstorm'.

* * *

><p><span>Lightning<span>

The bullpen was how it always was; busy and unseeing. The conference room was the same although filled with light chatter while they waited. Five of the six people around the reflective mahogany surface talked and joked amongst themselves while their team leader spoke with the boss in the privacy of his office. The early morning meeting had them all worried but they covered it by ignoring it completely. The sixth person sat in silence, deep in his own thoughts, his fingers poised at his chin as though coming to a conclusion while the other lay limp along his leg.

The clothes he'd worn the day before he was still wearing and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the others but it had so far, remained unspoken of, as did the faint bruise mark around his naturally sunken eyes. The light brown orbs were casted downwards, at the black bag Prentiss had placed in front of her. Being the only thing on the table, he stared at it while his thoughts over took his mind. They consisted of only two things; his night with Hotch and what he was supposed to do about his problem.

The former thought made a vague smile tug at the corners of his mouth. The night had been beyond what he'd fantasised about in the past. It blew away all of his expectations. Hotch's skill and expertise in the bedroom had surprised him but part of him knew there had to have been something that kept Haley around, although he knew that notion was perhaps a little crass. But the latter thought wiped all traces of the smile clean from his face as it over took everything else. From the minute he opened his eyes the reminder of Jake had resurfaced.

And guilt swept over him. He'd been unfaithful to his partner, something he considered himself incapable of. It didn't help that the morning had an awkward tension to it as he and Hotch barely spoke when they got up and dressed for work. Reid had checked his phone before leaving and there had been six missed calls and one waiting voicemail. Reid stared at it, knowing what the message would contain but something deep inside moved his fingers and made him pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Spencer... I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what came over me. I overacted. I know you'd never hurt me like that. Just come home and we can talk about it. I'll wait up, no matter how long. Just come home. Please, Spencer."_

Reid turned the phone off as Hotch had left the bathroom and there was a hesitant pause. A look passed between then but no words followed. Hotch offered a small, comforting smile which Reid returned but the confidence in it faltered as soon as Hotch looked away and finished getting ready for work. Reid followed in his own car and the elevator up to their floor had been the longest ride yet. Part of him wanted to say everything he was thinking, which was normal, but he held back, fearing that Hotch would just dismiss it and push him away.

So, he remained silent and followed his boss into the office, veering off towards his own space while Hotch went up the small stairs to his. He checked his phone again once he sat down. There were two missed calls, both of them from Jake. He hadn't left a voicemail this time and Reid hadn't decided on when and if he was going to call back. And now he was in the conference room, waiting just like the others. Even though he had spent the night with the boss, he didn't know what this early morning meeting was about either.

"Reid..." called Morgan, waving a hand in front of his face. "You in there, kid?"

"Yeah," he said quickly, clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I asked what you thought of it," said Morgan.

"Thought of what?"

"On which is worse, paedophilia or necrophilia," clarified Prentiss.

All eyes on were him and Reid felt as though each one burned through each layer easily, able to tell what he was thinking and how he was feeling. Clearing his throat again, he shrugged. "They're both as bad as each other."

There was a pause.

"That's it?" asked Morgan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" asked Reid slowly, glancing at him sideways.

"I don't know," declared Morgan. "I expected you to go in a rant about the vast differences between them and give us all the facts on each that only you seem to know."

"Sorry, I just didn't get enough sleep last night," said Reid casting his head down and focusing his eyes back on the table.

"Nothing to apologise for," said Morgan, a slight frown appearing. "Is everything alright?"

Reid hummed as he nodded his head in response. Morgan opened his mouth to say more but Hotch entered the room, gaining the attention of everyone. Well, almost everyone. He pulled the remaining chair out and sat down heavily, his dark eyes going around the table, lingering on one in particular but the gaze wasn't returned.

"Alright," said Hotch, getting straight to business. "I'm sorry for the early call. I wanted to say this in a group, to all of you at the same time. We've been working pretty hard the last few months, one case after another with barely a break and I'm ordering everyone to take one. Another team will take over the current case coming in for us. You've all got a week and I don't want to hear about any of you returning here before then, clear?"

There were murmurs of agreement that went around the table and all soon got to their feet, Hotch leading them. He headed out the door but stopped at a voice. "Does the forced break include you too?"

Hotch faced Morgan who tried to hide the small smirk that appeared. "Yes, it does," said Hotch, giving a faint, amused smile. "Have a good time everyone."

Hotch turned on his heel and left, heading straight for his office, the others piled out slowly, Reid the slowest of all. He passed Hotch's office, not glimpsing at the door opening beside him.

"Reid, can you step inside for a second," said Hotch.

The young doctor jumped, slightly startled but quickly recovered, nodding in answer. Hotch closed the door behind him and moved around to the other side of his desk. Reid only glanced up a couple of times before focusing on all the folders on Hotch's desk. There were quite a few. It made him question on whether Hotch really was taking a week off as well.

"I just wanted to ask on what you plan to do," said Hotch, choosing his words carefully.

"About what?" asked Reid, frowning faintly.

"About the reason that took you to my apartment last night," clarified Hotch. "You shouldn't put this off. It's not going to just go away by itself."

"I know," said Reid, his voice feeble. "I'm going to my place to get a few things and check into a hotel for a few days."

An almost awkward pause passed between them before it was broken by Hotch's smooth voice. "You can stay with me," he said quietly. "I'm not pretending that last night didn't happen but I don't want it being office news."

"Oh.." was all Reid could say.

He looked up, catching Hotch's eye. Now he knew why Hotch had been distant so far, although it didn't quite explain his distance before they arrived at work but he accepted it nonetheless.

"Relationships between agents aren't against the rules but it is frowned upon," explained Hotch, wanting to hear the words himself out loud. "And if it gets around, it could be viewed differently as I'm also your boss."

"I understand," said Reid.

"Good," said Hotch. "I have to make a couple of calls regarding the new team and as soon as I'm done, I'll go to your apartment with you. I don't want you going there alone."

Reid nodded to show his understanding but said nothing else as he stepped out of the office just as Hotch picked up the black receiver and tapped at the number pad. Reid closed the door behind him and slowly walked down the small silver steps, heading towards his desk. He slumped gracefully into the chair, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth as he did so. He leaned back and rested his hands together in his lap. For a moment, he looked down at his fingers which he linked together, fiddling before glancing up at the desk.

Almost instantly, his brown eyes found a picture sitting on the far side, against the divider. It was of him and Jake, in happier times. Reid thought back to those times. Not once had he noticed any signs of Jake's possessiveness or jealousy. Or maybe the signs had been there and he had missed them or perhaps he'd overlooked it, seeing it as something else. But the first night it happened had opened his eyes. He was home later from work then he said he'd be and without warning Jake had smacked him across the mouth, the apologies streaming from his mouth barely a second after his hand left his face.

Foolishly, Reid had forgiven him, passing it off as a heat of the moment action but the next morning when alone in the bathroom, he'd thought about it more and about the option of breaking the relationship off. But just as the night before, he pushed the thoughts aside and decided to move on, to not dwell on it. It was only a few days before it happened again all because he hadn't picked up the wet towels on the bathroom floor. It was then he tried to break it off for the first time but Jake talked him out of it.

He didn't try again for a few months, choosing to put up with the odd slap or punch or pull of his hair. But then other things worsened; Jake's temper was always at breaking point, he started keeping constant tabs on where he was and who he was with and the sex had become almost intolerable. Jake's hands gripped at him tightly, holding him in whatever position he wanted, the fingers leaving impressions in his skin, markings as to show who he belonged to. But that wasn't the worst. There was the biting, the hair pulling and the brutal manner in which he took him, no preparation, no time to adjust and the harsh pace that instantly followed it.

Taking his eyes off the picture, Reid looked to Hotch's office. Through the window he could see he was still on the phone, his mouth barely moving. It was safe to assume that the person on the other end was doing most of the talking. He remembered the days similar, when Haley was still around. Hotch would call after a case and Reid would watch him through the window, wondering what they were talking about, feeling a little hurt despite there bring no logical reason for it. Even when their marriage ended, he felt too shy to do or say anything. It wasn't until after her death that he thought maybe something could happen but then Jake came along and he changed his mind, despite Hotch being the only man he'd ever wanted, which now only made him realise that he should have listened to his heart in the first place. Hotch was the right choice. He always was.

Tearing his eyes away, Reid got to his feet and grabbed his bag before heading out the door, a set look of determination across his face. He couldn't rely on Hotch each time there was something wrong. This was his problem and his alone and he would deal with it as such. With his mind made up, he left the building and walked to his car; driving away faster then he'd ever done before.

* * *

><p>The journey home felt shorter than usual. The familiar streets went by in a blur as did passing cars and pedestrians. On entering the premises, Reid parked just out the front, avoiding the underground car park as he wouldn't be here long. The plan was to go inside, get what he needed and leave to meet Hotch back at the office. While checking his surroundings, Reid entered the building and walked the four flights of stairs to his door. The two ones on the door looked back at him, the brass faded and darkened at the corners.<p>

The white door unlocked with a single metallic click and he pulled the key out and placed it in his trouser pocket. A push on the door made it swing open without obstruction, the creaking audible as it neared the wall. Reid took a step inside and flicked the light switch. White light flooded the living room and it looked just as it had the last time he was here. The sofa cushions were slightly askew, weeks old laundry sat piled in the corner, some spilling over the sides of the white basket and several first editions were stacked on the coffee table, a few empty mugs alongside them.

From where he stood he could see some of the kitchen and he sighed at seeing that the rubbish bin was full. He'd forgotten to take it out before he left. The smell engulfed the kitchen and had drifted out into the living room. As he closed the front door, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Since Jake had decided that his apartment was 'home' Reid barely came back here. It had been almost three months now. For a long second, his eyes lingered over the first editions. They would have to be what he missed most about his place. Jake didn't care much for literature.

Stepping away from the door, Reid placed his bag and his weapon on the hat stand that sat beside the television set and he went straight to the bedroom. The door opened noiselessly and Reid glanced the room over once before entering, heading straight for the wooden wardrobe in the corner. From the top shelf he brought down two brown luggage bags. They were big enough to hold both the clothes he needed and the books he wanted to take with him. Leaving one on the bed, he took the other to the dresser and began packing quickly.

Thoughts of Jake and Hotch passed through his mind while he packed, not bothering to fold anything. At one point he had loved both men but now it was just one. Since he'd first met Hotch, he'd always had the perfect word that described him but that wasn't the case with Jake. Despite everything he knew about the man and all the time he had spent with him, he still didn't know the perfect word that described him. Unconsciously, Reid shrugged, knowing he'd figure it out one day.

The light footsteps from the kitchen and the faint shuffling in the living room went unnoticed by Reid as he continued to pack at an almost frantic pace. A figure graced the opened doorway to the bedroom but still, Reid didn't notice. A gleaming silver object moved about in his hand as he raised it high, pointing the barrel straight ahead. The gun cocked and it was then that Reid stilled, his fingers losing their grip on the bag and clothes as he hands began to shake. As slowly as he could, he straightened and turned around, holding his hands up, palms facing forward.

Reid's light brown eyes widened at the presence of Jake before him, holding his weapon. For a brief second, Reid's eyes fluttered closed as he mentally berated himself for parting from his gun. It was a stupid thing to do and what's more, he didn't do a check of the place before doing what he needed to do, he just went in after a quick check. Nervously, his eyes moved between the gun and Jake rapidly, unable to choose which one to keep an eye on.

But moment's passed without anything occurring. Jake just stood there, his arm still raised, keeping it perfectly steady. Reid held his hands a little higher and further out in front before he took a step forward. The gun went off; deafening both people and Reid flinched, turning his body away. But after a second, he realised it hadn't hit him. With a quick glance behind him he saw the bullet hole in the wall. Reid looked back at Jake, his eyes wider than before. He wasn't playing around and he knew he was in trouble. He should have waited.

* * *

><p>"Dave..."<p>

Agent Rossi stopped just near the glass doors at the quiet but firm call of his name and he turned, seeing Hotch walk towards him in a panicked stride.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" he asked, a faint frown appearing between his brows.

"It's Reid," said Hotch, lowering his voice further. "Have you seen him?"

"I believe he left half an hour ago," replied Rossi. "Why? Has something happened?"

"It's to do with a person he's been seeing..."

"Jake," simplified Rossi. After look from Hotch, he shrugged. "You're not the only profiler in the room, Aaron."

"Right," whispered Hotch. "Reid's decided to leave him and wanted to get a few things from his apartment and I said I'd go with him but when I got off the phone, I couldn't find him. Are you certain he actually left the building?"

"Fairly certain," said Rossi. "The kid had his bag with him. He seemed almost determined about something."

Without waiting another second, Hotch strode past Rossi and opened the glass doors, heading straight for the elevator. Rossi followed, his features tense with concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Get onto the local police and give them Reid's address," ordered Hotch. "I'm going over there now."

* * *

><p>Reid took the time he was given and looked Jake up and down. With just that he knew Jake was on edge, agitated although calm enough to hold the weapon steady. His eyes were focused and sweat seeped from his forehead, giving it a shine. And lastly, his clothes were dishevelled, as though he hadn't changed in a couple days. Reid's eyes narrowed. When he thought back, he realised it was the same clothes he had been wearing when he'd seen him last. All it told Reid was that he had been waiting and was angry. And that was enough.<p>

"Jake-"

"Shut up!" yelled Jake. "I don't want any of the pathetic and weak excuses you feed me every night. Just tell where you went, you'll get your punishment and then we'll go home."

"No."

"Excuse me?" hissed Jake, cocking the gun.

"I said no," held Reid. "I don't want this anymore. It's unhealthy and I deserve better."

"Oh, you think so?" asked Jake rhetorically. "I think you need a reminder on who you belong to."

Jake took a few steps forward which in turn made Reid retreat backwards, his back soon hitting the dresser. Jake continued forward and Reid's eyes darted to the sides, wondering if he could make it in time but he waited too long and Jake reached him in seconds, his free hand swinging, smacking him across the cheek. The hit unbalanced him and he fell to his knees, his hand instinctively cupping the heated skin while the other steadied himself on the ground. Above him, Jake chuckled and advanced, bending down to his level.

"What am I doing? I don't need this," he taunted, waving the gun in Reid's face. "You're the intellectual agent not the tough one. I've never needed any help in overpowering you before. And do you know why? It's because you're weak and fragile, nothing but skin and bones. I'm still amazed you were allowed to be an agent in the first place. Tell me, what's it like sitting at a table with nothing but alpha males? I bet you get off on it."

The words washed over Reid like they had a hundred times before. The words spewing from Jake's mouth were repeated ones, ones that he enjoyed using during their 'fights'. It gave Jake undeniable pleasure to see him squirm with nothing more than his words. Reid hated that each and every time, he caved in, denying everything he said, but it only fuelled Jake further. After another chuckle, Jake turned his head and threw the gun to the other side of the room, the thud startling Reid.

It was then that Reid took his chance. He pressed his hands against Jake's shoulders and pushed him using all the energy he could muster. Jake fell backwards, his features showing his surprise and Reid jumped up and headed towards the door. But he didn't make it. Jake reacted quickly and turned to his stomach, grabbing at Reid's ankle as he passed. The young agent fell forward, hitting the floor hard, a pained groan sounding out. Jake rose to his knees and shuffled frontwards, easily turning over the lithe body beneath him and settling himself on top, his body weight more than enough to keep Reid restrained.

He then grabbed Reid's hands and pinned them above his head easily with one hand while the other stroked his unmarked cheek. "That was a bad thing to do," said Jake coolly. "You'll have to pay for that too but first, where were you all night?"

"At a hotel," stammered Reid, exhaling heavily.

"You're a liar," Jake breathed against his cheek. He placed a light kiss upon it before nuzzling his neck, smiling against his skin as there was resistance. "You're nothing but a whore, Spencer. You were with him, weren't you?"

"W-who?" asked Reid, his breath catching.

"Him!" shouted Jake. "The boss you admire so much. _Aaron Hotchner._ Where is he now? Not here to protect you obviously."

The name attached to the man he loved was spoken so bitterly, so full of hatred that Reid bit his response and swallowed his anger, trying to push it aside. Instead, he used his energy in trying to buck Jake off him but the task was proving impossible. Jake only moved with his jerks and the hand that pinned both of his down was holding on strongly. After the fifth attempt, it earned him Jake's laughter so he stopped, feeling embarrassed by his effort.

"What do you want!" shrieked Reid.

Jake saw the frustration in his partner and it made him smile. He had just the cure for that. Shifting down Reid's lengthy body, he used his free hand to rip open the top of his trousers and force them down an inch. Reid bucked his hips again, trying anything to get it to stop but it only seemed to help Jake's cause and without hesitation, he plunged his hand deep inside, skilled instantly fingers wrapping around his length. Reid squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, wanting to deny it.

"Stop," he begged. "Please... Jake, please... no."

"Don't be like that," whispered Jake, his voice filled with lust. "You can't get enough of my touch. Just relax and enjoy it."

"No, no, no," denied Reid, shaking his head.

The fingers were relentless. They ran up and down the sensitive skin individually before they curled together, the hand moving up and down slowly, gently. Reid sucked in a big gulp of air as the first stroke was completed. The only time Jake was gentle like this was when he wanted something and it usually involved forgiveness or a favour and every time before, it worked. Reid always gave in but this time, he kept his eyes closed and kept his thoughts on Hotch. He wasn't going to give in to Jake this time.

"What you thinking about, Spencer?" asked Jake, his voice a harsh whisper. "Is it Aaron? Do you picture his face when I touch you? Do you imagine that it's his hand on you instead of mine? Is that how you make these moments with me bearable? Talk to me, Spencer..."

"No," gasped Reid, clenching his jaw tightly. "I won't... I won't..."

"Yes, you will," insisted Jake. "You always do. I know this feels good. Come on, Spencer. Let go."

The pace changed and the hand moved at a brutal rate. Reid squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could still wanting to deny it, but the warm feeling pooling in his abdomen had other ideas. Thoughts of Hotch flooded his vision as he went over the edge, spilling in the confined space. He rode it out, bucking his hips as pleasurable sensations washed over him.

"Aaron..."

The faint whisper was barely audible but it didn't go unnoticed. Jake's features changed. They darkened to even a point Reid had never witnessed before. In seconds, the hand was removed from his pants and the other from his wrists and they gripped him by the shoulders and hauled him up. The lithe man was dragged to the other side of the room to where a rectangular free standing mirror stood. They remained kneeling and Jake forced Reid's head up, his fingers holding his chin painfully tight.

"Look at yourself," he demanded, shaking him slightly. "Do you really think you can survive without me anymore? I'm always there for you when you need me. I love you, Spencer. No one will ever love you as much as I do."

"Aaron..." Reid whispered again, his voice breaking.

"Aaron doesn't love you!" Jake shouted, shaking him again. "He uses you. You're convenient, a good lay, nothing more. Why do you think he waited so long? You were vulnerable and alpha males love vulnerable targets."

"You don't know him-"

"I don't have to know him," spat Jake. "Alpha males are all the same. It's all about control and dominance, which is why you crave me. You need it." Jake paused to twist a hand in Reid's hair and pulled back, extending the man's graceful neck. "Now, tell me you love me and that you're sorry."

"Fuck you," stammered Reid with a heavy groan from the constriction on his neck.

A thud echoed the room as Reid was thrown down onto his back and a groan followed as Jake's weight returned on his stomach. Hands immediately went to his neck and the fingers squeezed without hesitation. Reid coughed and struggled to inhale, his eyes widening with fear while his pale hands clawed at the ones choking him. Panic filled his chest, making it hurt and soon, black spots danced in front of his vision, blackening out the contorted features of Jake above him.

"You're going to regret that," hissed Jake, squeezing harder.

The air was gone and Reid thrashed his legs up in the air in panic and his hands still tore at Jake's but nothing worked. Suddenly, the front door burst open and footsteps were heard running through the living room, slowing just before hitting the bedroom. The sound disappeared from Reid's ears as the deafening sound of silence filled them, it was almost over.

"Step away from him," ordered a commanding voice from the doorway.

The hands around Reid's neck were lifted as Jake got to his feet, eyeing the man standing in front of him, his gun pointed directly at his heart. A sadistic smile spread across Jake's face as he stepped over Reid, standing to face Hotch man to man. For a split second, Hotch's dark eyes moved down to the floor at Reid. The young man's head lolled to the side but he could see the chest rise and fall faintly. He was still alive. Looking back at Jake, his face showed a look of contempt and he stepped into the bedroom.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head," ordered Hotch.

Jake complied and got down, lifting his arms up. After a moment of regard, Hotch stepped in further. He'd have to wait for the others to arrive before he could do anything. It slightly surprised him that he had beaten the police here but he felt lucky at arriving when he did. Another minute or two and it would have been too late.

Standing a few feet from Jake, Hotch lowered his gun a little and removed his finger from the trigger. A groan from the floor shifted his focus for a second. And it was all that was needed. Jake pounced off the floor, barrelling straight into him, knocking them both to the ground. Hotch grunted at landing on his back and the pain that shot through him. Jake stumbled up and knocked the gun from his lapsed grasp. It landed underneath the mirror but went ignored at Hotch raised his hands in defence at the pounding of fists that came his way.

"You've been marking my territory," said Jake in a matter-of-factly tone. "And I don't appreciate it. That little bitch is mine."

The name angered Hotch and with a huge heave of his body, his bucked Jake off, his eyes widening in startled surprise. He landed on his side and in seconds, Hotch was on his feet and he picked Jake up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and bounced off, hitting the ground with a dull sound. Jake groaned but didn't move.

Several footsteps sounded from outside along with matching voices and Hotch responded quickly. "This is agent Hotchner, the situation is under control."

At his words, several officers entered the apartment, checking and clearing each room, his team among them. The few that entered the bedroom secured the perpetrator but Hotch blocked them all out, his focus on one thing only. He rushed to Reid and knelt beside him, lifting the smaller framed man into his arms. Strong hands caressed the pale, delicate features of his face, the words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue but all of them struggling to leave this mouth.

"Reid?" he questioned, his voice betraying his concern.

Reid coughed and spluttered but gulped in large amounts of air and soon, his eyes fluttered open but they were glassy and unfocused. "H-Hotch?" he wondered. "Where's... Where's Jake...?"

"It's under control," soothed Hotch, stroking his cheek and moving the wayward strands of hair off his face. "I've got you."

"I'm... I'm sorry," choked out Reid, a tear spilling from the corner of his eye. "I should... should have waited..."

Hotch instantly wiped it away with his thumb. "It doesn't matter now. It's over," said Hotch simply.

The rest of the team entered the bedroom in time to see Hotch lean down and kiss Reid's lips gently and he didn't care. When the kiss ended, Reid opened his eyes completely and looked towards the other side of the room. Just over Hotch's shoulder he could see Jake, standing against the wall with an officer holding him in place. In his head, Reid counted the seconds and got to six when Jake resisted against the restraints.

It was then that it hit him. Lightning. That's how he always thought of Jake, like lightning. He was calm until the storm hit.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
